


Leaving Silas Tonight

by GhastlyDisco



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Interactive Fiction, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDisco/pseuds/GhastlyDisco
Summary: A short Hollstein fan game about your first shaky steps in a relationship with a vampire.





	Leaving Silas Tonight

Since AO3 doesn't host branching stories, read _Leaving Silas Tonight_ on the following page: <https://ester-olsen.itch.io/leaving-silas-tonight>.


End file.
